


revenge is a drink best sucked through a dick straw

by InnerCinema



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Crack, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Peter had it coming, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: The sun is warm on his skin, the skies are clear, the water is cool and the wolfsbane infused beer has just the right temperature. In short: It’s the perfect day for a barbecue and some lazing around by the pool. Rather: It would be the perfect day… Peter gives a sigh full of self pity as he watches Stiles slowly devour his third popsicle.





	revenge is a drink best sucked through a dick straw

**Author's Note:**

> This is my short entry for[ Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix)' and my [prompt challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/promptcollection), The prompt was [penis straws](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41S0iwMR0AL._SY355_.jpg). Have fun! :D

 The sun is warm on his skin, the skies are clear, the water is cool and the wolfsbane infused beer has just the right temperature. In short: It’s the perfect day for a barbecue and some lazing around by the pool. Rather: It would be the perfect day… Peter gives a sigh full of self pity as he watches Stiles slowly devour his third popsicle.

 

_ “Ah, well.” Peter hums without a smidge of remorse when he looks at the mess he’s made. “I guess this shirt is beyond hope.” He takes what was once a regular sized white T-shirt with a particularly hideous graphic print and holds it up. It’s now considerably smaller and the print is flaking heavily. It’s also baby pink thanks to a helpful red scarf he “borrowed” from the Lahey boy a few days ago. _

 

Stiles looks up from his phallic snack of choice and gives Peter a wicked grin before licking from the bottom to the top and swallowing the red popsicle down to where his fingers are holding it. He hollows his cheek, swallowing, before moving up again to suckle at the very top. He doesn’t break eye contact once and Peter swallows hard. The beer has long lost the ability to help against his dry throat. It takes a lot of self control not to jump the young man right now and here.

It’s rare but he’s regretting one or two additional life decisions right now.

 

_ “PETER! YOU GODDAMN ASSHOLE!” _

_ It takes some time for Stiles to look for his favorite shirt. It’s not unusual since his clothes tend to migrate between his college dorm room, Peter’s apartment and his dad’s house. The wolf in question looks up from the book he’s been reading. “Yes?” _

_ Stiles is fuming but Peter had known this was a very probable outcome. “You!” the young man growls and waves the ruined shirt in his face. “No sex for a month.” _

_ As if Stiles would go through with this empty threat. And Peter is an adult. He can live without assisted orgasms for some time. _

 

When the popsicle is gone, Stiles gets called to the refreshment table and Peter is grateful for the certainly short reprieve. He’s currently searching his memory from that time his great aunt Edna pressed him against her bare and very wrinkly bosom one morning after a full moon but even this highly disturbing memory does not protect him for what’s about to enter his line of sight: Stiles has a plastic cup filled with some kind of drink in his hand and in said drink he has a dick straw. There is no other description for this flesh colored, veiny, distinctly phallic piece of plastic sticking out of the cup.

Fuck.

Time is slowing down as Stiles tries to catch the little plastic dick with his mouth. He ends up fishing for it with his tongue and - in an instant, Peter is out of his lounge chair and the cup with the traitorous straw is on the floor. “What the fuck?!” Stiles yells but before he can do anything about it, Peter throws him over his shoulder and starts stalking out of the garden. “Let me down! I told you: no sex!”

“I’ll buy you a new shirt.” Peter knows he will hate seeing another bad pun day after day but right now, it’s a small price to pay and also future Pete’s problem. “Nice party, nephew, but I’m afraid we have to go.” He bids farewell when he passes a blinking Derek who nods in lieu of an answer.

Stiles waves at Derek and smacks Peter’s ass from his vantage point. “I want four,” he grumbles.

Peter rolls his eyes and suppresses another worldweary sigh. He can almost hear is future self curse this exact moment but he nods. “Yes, dear.”


End file.
